


Make it two...

by rumpe1stiltskin



Series: 2+2= A happy family. [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton is George Washington's Biological Son, Alpha George Washington, Alpha James Maddison, Alpha Thomas Jefferson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drunk Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Older Man/Younger Man, Omega Aaron Burr, Omega Alexander Hamilton, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpe1stiltskin/pseuds/rumpe1stiltskin
Summary: Alex, Aaron and Thomas have been best friends since pre-school. But suddenly one year Thomas turns away from the other two, he finds new friends becomes a football player and ignores them.Aaron starts to act weird and refuses to visit Alex at his house. Even for their movie night, the movie night they have been having every Tuesday since Pre-school, Aaron would never miss it.Aaron goes away to college and Alex gets invited to a party.The next day he wakes up Tired, Hungover and Mated to Thomas Jefferson.Aaron and Alex get into an argument and Aaron lets a little Secrets slip. This could end their friendship forever.





	1. Forever and ever.

Alex, Aaron, and Thomas. It was always like that. They were inseparable. They were practically brothers. They spent every day together they wore the same clothes they even let their hair grow out so they would look the same. But Aarons' foster family didn't like that so they cut his short. Aaron was a year older than the other two but because he moved around jumping from family to family so much they kept him a year behind. But that never stopped the boys. 

In 8th grade, Aaron and Alex presented as Omegas and Thomas as an Alpha. Everything was good, they were still friends. 

They went to high school. Freshman, sophomore and Junior years were fine. But today something changed.   
  
Thomas entered the room. "How can I, be friends with two stupid Omegas?" He laughed. Aaron looked at him bewildered. "Tommy, What happened? Are you okay?" Thomas walked up to Aaron and pushed him, Aaron fell backwards tripping over his own bag. A loud crack echoed the room as he landed, Aaron grabbed his right wrist. Alex rushed towards Thomas separating Aaron and him. "Burr this is your warning. Don't. Call. Me. Tommy. Jeez, guys, Omegas are so useless can't even defend themselves." he sniggered. Two Alphas entered the room. Alex recognized them as George 'King' Third and Samuel Seabury "C'mon TJ let's go!" King Called. "Glad you little Omegas won't get in his way now." Thomas left.

"Aaron will you give me your keys so I can drive us to my house and Dad will take us to the hospital to fix your wrist." Aarons' eyes widened. "Umm...No I'm Fine. Just drive me back to my house and I will sort it out. please?" Alex sighed. "No Aaron we need to take care of your wrist. just because you turned 18 a two months ago does not make you an adult." 

"I can't go to the hospital. My parents will kick me out." Alex looked confused. "They will kick you out for...Braking your wrist?"

Aaron shook his head. He quietly whispered "alex...i'm pregnant. im three almost four months along." 

"What!? if they do we will take you in but now need to get you to a hospital the baby might be hurt!" Alex shouted. He grabbed the phone and called his dad. 

"Hi, dad."

_"Alex I'm busy call me back in an hour."_

"Dad please-"

_"Alex I'm busy."_

"George Fucking Washington! Can you pick us up? Aaron is hurt." 

_"Alex calm down. I'm sorry. How is he hurt?"_

"Thomas pushed him and Aaron tripped over his bag and his wrist cracked."

_"Just take him to a hospital in his car-"_

"Dad he is pregnant. The baby might be hurt."

_"I'll be there in 5 minutes." He hung up._

Alex put away his phone and sat next to Aaron. "Are you not mad?" Aaron whispered. His voice barely reached Alexander."Why would I be?"

"You will lose another friend. Nobody wants to be friends with a teen parent omega." Alex hugged him. "Aaron No matter what I will be your friend. Besides, I will have a niece or nephew to spoil rotten." Aaron laughed. George walked through the door. He grabs Aaron's bag and Alex helps him up and walks him to the car. 

Alex Swears That Thomas Jefferson Is dead now. 


	2. I would rather do this Alone ~Aaron~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter tells us about the beginning of Aarons' story.
> 
> Warning! Smut. If you don't want to read look for the *****

_Aaron pov_

 

_Three months ago._

 

I knock on the door to the Washington house. Alex has borrowed my heat blockers I could feel my heat coming, at any moment now it would hit. The door was opened by George. "Hello, Aaron." I gave him a quick smile. "Ummm...Is Alex home?" 

"No, he went on that debate trip with his class he will be back in a week. Is everything okay?" Oh, Fuck he is away for a week. My heat will definitely hit before then. "Sorry, Sir do you mind if I quickly grab something from Alexanders' room?" He opened the door fully and stepped aside. "Knock yourself out. But text him after." I nod.

I make my way up the stairs quickly opening Alex's room door as fast as I could and I started searching. It was nowhere to be found. The slick travel down my thigh. My heat began. I should be at home now. It was unsafe here."Hey, Son are you okay-" George walked in and sniffed the air. George was an Alpha. I need an alpha. I could see George's pants becoming tighter. He wanted me as much as I want him.

*******

I walk towards him sniffing at his neck. George was releasing his sweet scent. I put my arms around his neck. He tries pushing me away. "Please, Alpha. I wanted it Since I turned 16. I want to Carry your Pups. Please, Alpha. I need you." His eyes grew darker. His lips were on mine in milliseconds. The kissing rough but passionate. I reached down and unzipped his pants my hand sneaking into his boxers and taking him out.

I let Georges' feel my body. His hands stopped behind my knees I tightened my grip on his neck. I was lifted up my ass pressed against his member. My slick rubbing into it. He moaned into my mouth. He started walking towards his bedroom. I was Thrown onto his bed. My pants were off along with the boxers. I reached up and took my t-shirt off. 

My slick was still flowing out of me staining the bed sheets, marking them with my scent. George was already naked when we started kissing again. And Fucking hell that man was Hot for a 39-year-old. "No. No No Aaron we can't do this. " He pulled away his eyes were shocked. He realized what he had been doing. "Your 18 Aaron. That's 21 years. We-" I kissed him again cutting him off. He made no attempts to pull away. 

He lined himself up with my entrance and pushed in. He was large and thick. He filled me up perfectly. He set a rhythm, the sound of moans and skin hitting skin filled the room. "Aaron I'm Gonna spill." He tries pulling out. I tighten my Legs around him. "I want to carry your pups. Pleases Alpha." His hips snap into mine a few more times and his knot enters me. Filling me up. 

******

This lasted for the whole week every day. We never used protection.

 

_Today._

 

Shit. I was sitting in the back of Georges car while being held by his son. He knew I was pregnant, Alex told him. He knew it was his kid as well. His knuckles were white and gripping onto the steering wheel. "Aaron what are you going to do with the baby? You are graduating in four days?" Alex asked me. I was graduating in January while everyone else was graduating at the normal time. "I'm moving away." 

"What does the Child's dad think?" Alex puts a hand on my belly.

"He doesn't want it. I Love it and I would never give it up." I looked in the rear-view mirror. George was staring at me. "That is a good choice, Aaron. But I believe that Every dad should have a chance to prove that they want to take care of the baby before you assume." Alex gave a quick sound of approval before directing his attention back to my small bump.

We arrived at the hospital soon enough and sat down in the waiting room. "Hey Alexander, Can you get us some snacks from the cafe upstairs? I'll take care of Aaron in case a doctor comes." George handed Alex some money and he went rushing up the stairs so he could get back as soon as possible. 

"Were you planning to tell me, Aaron?" George Asked me. I look him in the eyes. He looked...sad. I shake my head no. "You said that it was a mistake and that this should never have happened. So I just assumed that you will not want anything to do with bumblebee." He turned to me. 

"Bumblebee?" He raised an eyebrow. I gave a small laugh. 

"Our little baby needed a nickname and I don't even know if it's a boy or girl so I just called it Bumblebee." He reaches out and puts a hand on my bump. "You are soo young Aaron. The whole world was open for you. Fuck you were Accepted to Princeton college. How are you going to do that with a baby? I don't think I'm ready for another baby. Nor are you Aaron-" 

"Who the Fuck are you to decide what I am ready for and What I'm not ready for. I'm more than ready for this baby. And besides, I didn't ask you to be a part of its life, George."

I will go to Princeton and I will bring this child up alone. Unless you are willing to give up your Psychologist career because if people will find out Imagine how your reputation will suffer. Big news: Famous Psychologist George Washington Fucks his sons best friend and gets him pregnant. You up for that Mr. Washington? I doubt it-"

"Hey Aaron I got you a cheese sandwhich. You two must be starving. Can you believe it Dad, Im gonna be an uncle. " 

_Oh if you only knew Alex._

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. You are as bad as them ~Alex~

_Alex Pov_

 

After getting Aaron registered at the hospital the doctors thought the most important thing is, to see if the baby was okay. They performed a scan to check. George and I waited outside the room. 

Aaron exited the room holding three photos. "Everything is fine. I'm 14 weeks along." Aaron stretched his hand out and gave me a photo. 

"It's the cutest thing I ever have seen." I show it to my dad before trying to hand it back. Aaron laughed. "As a godfather to my son, I think you should have a picture of him." My jaw dropped. I was gonna be a godfather. Scratch that, I was going to have a nephew. "I hope you are aware I'm going to spoil that child rotten." 

"Mr Burr we need to put a cast on your hand." A nurse chipped in. Aaron slowly nodded. We followed her. 

Dad and I had to sit in the waiting room again while Aaron was getting his cast put on. "Alex." I turned to look at my dad. 

"ye?" 

"How would you feel if I started dating again?" I was quite surprised by the question. Dad hasn't dated or even slept with anyone since mom died. My dad once took my phone off me to punish me for getting into a fight and I went searching for it. Instead, I found a full box of condoms. I check it occasionally to see if dad got laid, but he never does.

"Umm... go for it. I don't mind as long as she makes you happy I'm going to be happy." 

"But what if he is younger than me?" He? My dad is bi...? 

" As long as it's not Jefferson It's fine." 

Jefferson. My first friend, my enemy, my secret crush. A person who I thought I would be friends with for the rest of my life who someday I hoped, would realize that I love him.

But fuck him. He hurt Aaron when he did nothing wrong. Should have known better than to trust an Alpha. His words still echo in my mind. 

"Dad?" My voice was unsure and it cracked. My dad sensed something was wrong. "Alex, what is wrong?"

 "Do. Do you think Aaron and I are useless? Like we are only here to birth children. or something?" 

 "Alexander George Washington! How dare you think that. You and Aaron are some of the smartest, kindest and toughest Kids I have met. Who put this utter Bullshit in your head?" Dad was angry. Very angry actually. 

"Jefferson. But you have to admit that when I presented as an Omega, you wished your only child was an Alpha, or even beta so the Washington name could be carried on." Dad hugged me. 

"Son I love you. for who you are. I don't care if you are an Alpha, Beta or Omega. You are the greatest child I could have asked for." 

**_"coughcough."_ **

 

"I'm sorry to disrupt you-" I pulled Aaron into the hug he fell into my lap. He is an important part of our family. I can't imagine losing him. 

"Let's go we need to go home. It's Tuesday which means movie night and sleepover." I say as I turn to Aaron.

"Really? I'm 15 weeks pregnant and you still want to watch Disney films and eat popcorn like little kids?" He looked at me with a serious face. I nodded. This really seemed stupid now. I just asked an 18-year-old pregnant omega if he wanted to act like kids. 

"Let's go." Aaron laughed and jumped out of my lap.

I saw his cast. It was light blue. He reaches for his bag but dad picked it up. We moved to the car. I sat next to Aaron, my hands gravitating towards his bump. I felt a strange connection to the baby. It was like I am meant to be a part of its life. Dads phone rang.

"Hello... Yes, sir.... 20 minutes... Goodbye." threw his phone in the passenger seat. "Boys I need to go to the office. Where are you going to have the sleepover?" 

"At mine, Mr Washington." Aaron piped up. "You don't mind helping me pack some of my things for college Alex?" I shake my head. Aaron was going to college, Thomas left us. I'm going to be alone. Sure I will have Lafayette and Hercules and John but it will still be lonely without Aaron.

 

After Dad Dropped us off at Aarons house it only took 2 hours to pack all of his things. This man owned very few things for an 18-year-old. During the packing, we found a lot of things that represented our friendship. Photos of Thomas and us. Aaron wanted to keep them 'for the memories and so he could someday have the chance to say 'hey this man had a chance to be your uncle but he was a knothead.'' 

"Alex?" I look up. "Can we go to the shop? I am craving some strawberry Icecream." I grab my jacket and we set off to the shop. It was quite dark outside so we didn't see a lot of people in the shop. We quickly make a dash around the shop picking out our snacks. By the end, we had a full cart. 

"Lexi I don't think you need to take fatass to shop for more food. He is fat enough." We turn to see Thomas. He was without his group of dumbasses. "For you, it's Hamilton now, You lost the right to call me anything else when you broke his hand." Thomas looked shocked it's like he never intended to hurt Aaron. "And this is not 'fat' Jefferson. It's called a baby. The baby you could have killed if Aaron didn't break his fall with his hand," I shouted.

"I wonder what I ever saw in you Jefferson, I loved you, More than a brother, I was hoping to have a future with you. But after this, all I see is how much of a knothead you are and how easily you would hurt me." I reach into my Jacket pocket and took out the scan photo out. "Meet someone who would have been your nephew, if you didn't decide that King and his messenger were better than us." I show him the photo.

His face changed. The smug grin disappeared and was now replaced by pure regret. "Aaron im-" 

"If You are going to say 'I'm sorry' Tomm- Jefferson you can save it. I don't need your pity." Aaron says while grabbing half the bags that were filled with the food. Jefferson now looked hurt. Aaron always called him Tommy no matter how mad he was. "Let's go Lexi, talking to him is pointless, Our friendship has already ended."

By the end of the week I was alone. Thomas was God knows where and Aaron was in new Jersey. 

Im alone, Again.

 

 

 

 


	4. It was not my intention ~Aaron~

The sideways glances were easy enough to ignore. I could deal with them and concentrate on my studies. I've managed to catch up with people my age and I moved classes with them as well. I've met a boy who was very kind and helpful his name is Charles Lee. He helped me with carrying my things around college and with setting up my room for the baby.  
One day he asked me out on a date then another and another. After 2 months we started dating. He didn't mind that I was pregnant with another Alphas baby. He loves me for me. Or it was like that for a while. He became abusive and harmful after that. I had no escape route so I stayed with him.

I was asleep when it started. Well, I was jolted awake by it. It was a contraction I could feel the bed under me being wet. I looked at the clock. It was 8.23 am. I was currently at a hotel in NYC because I wanted to surprise visit Alex but I guess it will be a double surprise.

I get up and get dressed. I call a cab and I set off to the hospital.

At 5.55 pm Nathan George Washington-Burr was born. I was released out of the hospital the next day. Nate was a perfect mixture of me and George he had my eyes but his nose. I was really excited to visit Alex. I had to wait almost three months so Nate could meet Alex. Nate was born at the end of May and Alex was back from his trip to the Uk at the end of August. A day after Alex returned I decided to visit him,

I was right outside his door when I decided to call him.

He picked up after two rings."Hey Aaron."  
"Hey, Lexi how are you?"  
"I'm fine, how are you and bumblebee?"  
"Well I'm fine but Bumblebee is getting a bit tired of sitting in his car seat so if you could open the door it would be cool." He hung up. I hear footsteps running down the stairs. The door flies open.

"Aaron!" His arms fly around my neck hugging me. I Hugged him back with one hand the other holding onto the car seat. After a while, he ushers me inside. We sit on the couch. As I take Nate out of his seat I am praying that Alex doesn't see George in Nate. "Right Alex Meet Nathan or Nate." I give him Nate. His smile grows.

After about an hour of Alex playing and holding, Nate starts to complain. "He is probably hungry," Alex says while handing him back. I nod. "Can you give me his bottle it's in the bag." Alex starts looking through the bag. "Aaron there is nothing in here. I can give you the breastfeeding blanket if you want." I knew I forgot something. I stretch my hand out and Alex gives it to me. I throw it over my shoulder and I cover Nate's head as he latches on to my nipple and starts eating.

"Does the baby of the father know that he was born?"  
"No, and he probably doesn't even care." Alex sits up. "How do you know that Aaron, You said he knows about the baby so maybe he cares and wants to know what is happening in his son's life that he was born and is living with you. Maybe he wants to visit. Have you ever think about that. Or do you barely take your head out of your own Ass?" I Sit up as well. "I Know what he thinks and what he wants!" I shout Nate slightly moved in his sleep not actually waking up. "Oh, really Aaron?" I put Nate in His seat.

"Yes! I'm pretty Sure your Dad doesn't give a flying Fuck about Nate." I cover my mouth but the words were already out. Alex knew and now, he hated me as well. I grab the baby seat and get up. I could hear Alex getting up as well. I walk towards the door but right before I reach it someone opens it. George walked in. He spots the baby seat almost straight away. I throw the blanket over the seat blocking his view of Nate.

"Dad, you fucked my best friend?" George looks at me then Alex and nods. I grow more anxious, I really don't want to lose Alex. But if I do it's my own damn fault. Alex remains silent he is staring at the floor deep in thought. George tries to reach out and uncover Nate. I move him out of his reach. I don't want him to get attached to Nate if I have to disappear from Alex's life. 

"Why won't you let my dad see his youngest son?" Alex asked me.

"He would get attached and I don't want him to be hurt when I have to disappear from your life when you kick me out." Alex looks bewildered.

"Aaron, why would I kick you out of my life? I am just trying to get my head around the fact that the baby I grew to love as my nephew is actually my brother. And also that my dad fucked my best friend. But I also love you both and I want you two to be happy." I smile at Alex and hugged him. 

"Well, George are you ready to meet your youngest son?" Georges' face lights up like a Christmas tree. "I am more than ready Sweetheart." I walk back to the living room both George and Alex following me. I Take Nate out of his seat and walk up to George handing him Nate. "We have a few minutes. George meet Nathan. Our baby boy." I look away for a while so I could put away the feeding blanket. My phone rings. Before I could reach out for it Alex grabs it. 

"Who is 'My blueberry'?" Alex asks. I reach my hand out for the phone but Alex makes no movement to return it. "That is my boyfriend. Why?" 

"boyfriend! Does he know you have a kid?" George stopped rocking Nate and just stared at me. His eyes showed that he was hurt deeply. But if it wasn't for him I would have stayed by his side and we could have brought up this kid together. "Yes Alex. He knows, I'm pretty sure I broke his hand while I was giving birth to Nate. Now can I have my phone?" I reach over and grab it from his hand. "Hey, babe... Yes, I'm nearly ready... Nate could barely let you go this morning, of course, he will be happy to see you... Okay ...I need to sort out one more thing and I'll be out... You didn't have to... I love you too... Bye love." I hung up.

"Okay, George. Quick Question Do you want to be a Part of Nate's life? Yes or No?" 

"Of course." He answers straight away. I nod. "if you want I will be able to drop him off at yours Friday mornings and pick him up Saturday Midday so you two can have some bonding time." 

He smiles at me. "That is perfect thank you, Aaron." There was a knocking sound at the door. Alex went to open it. "Hello, My name is Charles. Is Aaron here?" Nate starts whining in Georges' arms. Charles walks into the living room and takes Nate from George. "Hello, Nate look who is here" Nate gave a very enthusiastic scream"  Yes your Tata is here." Alex gave out a growl. "Don't call yourself his anything." Charles gave him a sideways smirk.

"We are leaving Aaron." Charlie starts walking away with Nate. "But-" I begin but I was quickly cut off. "NOW YOU LITTLE BITCH. You are nothing without me. I pay for your school, your clothes and even your apartment. I even paid for a room so this Bastard could be born. Now you are gonna behave like a good little bitch and come here." I got up grabbed the bag and hung my head low as I walked towards him. He hands me the baby and walks out. A hand was placed on my shoulder. It was Alex. I gave him a small reassuring smile while not being entirely sure who I was reassuring myself or him. I turn to leave but I see George walk past me and out the door. Alex closed the door. Screams were heard outside.

Minutes passed but I managed to get past Alex. George had Charles pressed up against his car. Charles had a Bloody nose, as well as many other injuries and George had a Split lip and a black eye. The police came and took Charles and charged him with Omega abuse. George came into the house "Alex, go to Aarons hotel room and get their things." Alex nods and walks away grabbing his father's car keys.

Nate was on the couch, asleep. I walk into the kitchen George was sitting on a stool holding his head. I walk up to the freezer and grabbed some frozen Pea's I pull one hand away from his face the black eye turned a few shades darker since the fight. I put the peas against it. He hissed in pain. The split lip stopped bleeding a while ago. 

I had to kiss him. Even if it was the faintest press of lips against his. I leaned forward and press my lips against his. He froze, he hadn't moved even a little. I pulled away. The embarrassment overcame me. Last time this happened he made himself clear that this was never to happen again. "You need to kiss again to make my lip stop hurting, My darling," George stated. He put a finger under my chin and drew me in for another kiss.

This one was full of want, of need. "Jesus guys get a room." We broke apart and saw Alex with an Armful of our things. "Put all Aarons things in my bedroom Alex. And put All Nate's in the guestroom across." 

"I'll help you Alex" I pitch in. 

 

Maybe there is a chance this will work.

 


	5. You are a Knothead. ~Alex~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Smut scene *** Look for the stars if you don't want to read it.

After the incident with Lee, Aaron and Nathan moved in with us, Temporarily at least. Aaron will have to head back to Princeton soon to start his second year, he will be taking Nate with him. 

When I got accepted to Columbia University. I decided to still live at home with my dad because there is really no point in me moving out. My dad was so proud when we got my acceptance letter. At Columbia, I decided to study law. I hoped that someday I will become a successful lawyer. It will be hard, of course, but I'm ready to put my head down and work my ass off. 

I knew that summer will be over soon and that my days of freedom will be gone, so I decided to go to one last party and I will drag Aaron with me. 

"Alex no, I can't. What about Nate?" Aaron complained when I tried dragging him out of the door. "Relax Dad has him. And besides, they need some Daddy and son bonding time." Aaron still looked quite uncertain. I grabbed his arm and pulled him into the living room. 

Dad was lying on his back on the floor in the middle of the living room playing with Nate. Dad hasn't looked so happy since before Aaron moved away to uni. He looks so energetic and young. "See Aaron, Nate is in good hands and besides it will be fun." He nods his head. "Dad, Aaron and I are heading out. Don't wait up." 

We got out of a taxi that took us to the Schuyler mansion. The party was already loud as ever. The house was packed full of people. "Aaron?" We turn to see a brown skin girl bouncing towards us. I recognized her. 

It was Theodosia Prevost. She was a kind Alpha in our year. This also was the girl Aaron had a crush on since 3rd grade. "Theo? Oh my god. How are you?" Aaron and Theo started chatting and walked away from me. 

How nice. Aaron sees a girl and abandons me. I was left to wander the house alone. I saw John, Laf, and Herc at the table next to the bar. I walk sit with them, "Well hello Alex. How is our young Columbia student doing?" John said in a teasing manner. I let out a sigh and laugh. "Laurens I came here to get wasted and I do not intend to leave here in any other way." 

Herc pushes a shot my way and I down it as fast as I could. "Wow. You really need this, don't you?" I nod.

 

Soon enough I lose count of the shots. And then I can't remember anything.

 

When I woke up all I could focus on is, the giant headache I have. I started looking at my surroundings. I was in a bedroom, Naked, with an arm around me. 

_***_

_The strong arms holding me up. My ass against their groin. His Scent started to mix with mine. Our lips Connected. The scent was perfect, we were meant to be together. The man pulled away and he started leaving small kisses and hickeys down my throat._

_We were naked pressed against each other. He pulled out his fingers and I felt him enter me. It was Amazing. I felt so full. He set a slow pace. Pulling out fully before entering me painfully slow. His face hidden in my shoulder. I thrust my hips up. He moaned "Alexander... Shit babe." He started to speed up._

_His hand started pumping me. I released all over his chest it slowly dripped on mine. "Alex... I'm gonna...Baby!" He released inside of me. His seed filling me up. His knot shutting off the exit. He bit down on my scent bland, he marked me. I was his. It felt so right. I twisted my head and bit down on his neck, the metallic liquid rushed into my mouth. He licked my neck then he kissed my lips, I tasted my blood on his teeth. He pulled away. Thomas Jefferson was all mine now._

_***_

Wait.WHAT? I Throw the arm of me jerking the person awake. It was him. Thomas. The red bite mark stood out against his dark skin. He was as shocked as I was when I saw him. I spot a mirror across the room. I rush towards it. My ass Hurt as fuck, Not enough prep. I look at my reflection. The red mark stood out even more against my light skin. It was red and puffy. "Thomas you fucking knothead. How could you do this to me?" 

He sat in bed his head in his hands. "Lexi I'm sorry. I-I Don't remember much from last night but-but I'll be honest with you. I wanted to do this since we stopped being friends. I wanted to have a future with you, Lexi. Please stay..." I look at him Tears were flowing down his cheeks.  _crocodile tears._

"Fuck you Jefferson. I'm Out of here." I get dressed and leave the room, Thomas didn't even move from his place on the bed he had covered his eyes with one hand and held onto the mark with his other.

What will I tell Dad...

Scratch that. I Just slept and mated the man That hurt my Best friend and could have killed my little brother... Fuck!

 

 

 


	6. You do? ~Aaron~

Theo and I talked for a while but not after long she was pulled away by Eliza Schuyler. I was sitting at the enormous bar with some guy that I used to go out with during Junior year of school and we were deep in conversation. "So Aaron do you live alone?" he dragged his finger up and down my arm seductively, flipping his medium length hair to one side. "No. I live with my son." he put his hand on my shoulder.

"No mate?" I shake my head. " Aaron I was going to tell you before you left. Remember how you and I dated in Junior year, Aaron those feeling never went away, I love you.  I know this is very sudden but...What would you say if I became your babies step-daddy?" NO. I couldn't let him.

I thought about George, how happy he is while taking care of Nate. How even though we are not officially dating he has been looking after me. Every night he puts Nate to bed, he runs me a hot bath he gives me coffee every morning, he makes sure I'm comfortable while feeding Nate in the middle of the night. 

If I dated this Terry again that would all go away.  He would probably want parenting rights just like Charles did. George would never see his son again. It would break my heart.

 I couldn't even try to imagine a world where George isn't there by my side every day. I love Nate, I love Alex and I love George... wait...I don't Love George...I'm in love with George Washington. I'm in love with my best friends dad.

"I'm sorry Terry, Not interested." he shook her head. "Dear Aaron, I Know you want this. You were always shy." I could feel his hands on my lower back, just above my ass. He pulled me forward and smashed his lips into mine. He bit my lip trying to get in, I tried to pull away but I had my back against the wall. "I don't think Little Burr wants to be anywhere near you mate." 

Terry pulled away and looked at the owner of the voice.

It was Hercules.

I push him off and run towards the exit. I hail a taxi and get in. 

I arrived at the house and walked in. I hoped I could get in and wash off the scent of that man. "You reek Aaron." George was sitting on the living room couch. Nate was nowhere in sight. "You go out for one night and you come back reeking of another alpha. Thank the lord you didn't forget about OUR son." I felt a stab in my heart. George really thought I would sleep with another man. 

"He... " George let out a laugh.

"So you are going to make excuses son? Oh, George, I'm just a little slut and your not enough for me, you don't have enough to offer and you do not satisfy me." I felt my throat clench, tears started to build up in my eyes. I walked up the stairs and into Nate's room. He was asleep in his crib. I picked him up gently, he made a small noise before hugging my neck and going to back to sleep. I grabbed the most important bags and walked down the stairs. George didn't move from his previous position. His hand covered his mouth and his eyes screamed shock. 

I put Nate in the baby carrier and walked towards the door. "Where are you going?" 

I turn and look George straight in the eye. "No one wants a little slut." I let the tears flow. "And I don't believe that the little slut wants their baby to see their other daddy anymore. Tell Alex I'm sorry and that he can see his little brother anytime." 

I opened the door and walked out. The cold air hit me instantly. "Aaron wait please..."

"And George, You are more than enough for me, You have too much to offer, you deserve so much better. And- And he- he forced himself onto me. I'm sorry. Your right I am just a little slut. You need to find someone who is good enough for you. I will take look after Nate alone, I don't need anything from you. Just look for the perfect person. Okay?" Tears were falling down my face faster.

"I already found the perfect person." 

"I'm glad. Just go get them. What are you waiting for? Go ask them out." I turn around and walk into the night. "Aaron!"

I see George holding Nate's bag. I take it from him muttering a quiet thanks. 

"Hey Aaron, Do you want to go out on a date sometime?"


	7. Double trouble? ~Alex~

Two months have passed since, the incident. The mark was hidden under my shirt. I haven't told dad or Aaron yet. I am terrified of what their reaction will. 

 

 

Dad will be mad, of course, I had mated at the age of 18 with the man that I swore I will never talk to again. But he will be angry at me for some time, he will forget and forgive me.

But Aaron. He has every right to kick me out of his life, I mated with his enemy. It made me sick knowing that I Will hurt my best friend. 

I stood in front of the mirror tracing the mark. It was not red and puffy anymore, it turned a dark brown almost blending in with my skin. It looked so natural there like it belonged here all along. I close my eyes and let my hand feel the small bumps along the mark. I could imagine Thomas standing behind me kissing my neck and mark. I have been ill for the last few weeks I could almost imagine it was Thomas caring for me all that time, not Aaron. That Thomas was the one holding my hair back every morning, that it was Thomas bringing me tea to settle my stomach.

"How long have you been mated?" I spin around and see Aaron standing in the doorway. I search for words I was terrified. 

 Terrified that he will tell my dad, Terrified that he will take Nate away, terrified that He will Abandon me. 

 My Mouth was opening and Closing. I didn't know what to tell him. "Alex please, You can trust me. We can tell George together. But then you will help me with something. But to do that you have to tell me first."

His eyes seemed concerned. I had to tell him, It was like a bandage, you have to rip it off fast. "Thomas Jefferson." He gave a small nod.

"I thought you would give it another year before you started dating him but I'm pleasantly surprised." I looked at him.

"Wait, what?"

"Alex, everyone could see that you fancied him from a mile away. I'm just surprised you got over your little grudge so quickly." I stare at him, I felt like I could tell him the whole truth. "Aaron, I think I'm pregnant. Fuck! My brother will be a year older than my child."

"If I was your dad I would have told you how irresponsible you were but then again, I am certainly the one to talk." He waved his hand signalling for me to follow him. We walk to the living room "George and Nate went to the park." I gave a small nod. Aaron started looking through his bag. He took out a small opened box and pulled out a pregnancy test. 

"Take this. We will know what to do after." I walked into the downstairs bathroom and took the test. I put the lid back on and walked out.

I walk to Aaron and throw my arms around him. I hug him tightly I needed support and he was here, like always. An alarm goes off. "Do you want me to check?" Aaron asked.

I nod my head. "Fuck me." He shows me the test. 

_Pregnant +3 weeks_

 What will I tell my dad? He will be pissed. 

"Alex we have a **Real big** problem," Aaron said his hands covering his face. "What do you mean."

He pulls something out of his back pocket, it was another pregnancy test. 

' _Pregnant +3 weeks.'_

"Your pregnant as well." That was wonderful. I was going to have a baby at the same time as my best friend. My baby daddy was my worst enemy and his my dad. "When did you... well conceive my... New sibling?" 

"Do you remember when we went to that party a two months ago. That night." The same night Thomas and I mated. I closed my eyes wishing that when I opened them things would be back to normal. It would be me, Aaron and Thomas, again back to being best friends. And I Would help Aaron meet a nice guy NOT called George Washington and I could date Thomas. But Nope, I open my eyes and see Aaron sitting across from me holding the little test. "Alex I just came back from a doctors appointment, I'm going to have Twins." He was crying, but those weren't happy tears. 

The door opened and Dad stepped in he was carrying Nate. Every day since Aaron moved in I saw Nate. He looked like a perfect mix of my dad and Aaron. I wanted that, the baby could have my eyes his dark skin colour and his hair, they would be loud and very happy.

Dad picked up the test I left on the table. I looked at Aaron his eyes wide. He took Nate from Dad. "Who is pregnant?" He looks at Aaron then at me. Aaron hugged Nate tightly and got up walking to my side.

"We both are," Aaron answers calmly. "Before you get angry George-"

"Before I get angry Aaron. I'm already angry." He looked at me. "How could you be so stupid Alexander? You are 18-Years-old. You are barely an adult. How could you be so stupid?" 

"Let me remind you that you got me pregnant when I was 18," Aaron said his voice stern. 

"Yes I did Aaron, and I regret it more every day. You are the reason my son Is sitting here 18 and pregnant. I should have known having you here was a mistake. I should have known that letting my son have an Orphan and bastard best-friend would be a bad Idea!" I was shocked. 

My dad's words hurt me and all he did was call me stupid I couldn't imagine how Aaron felt. 

"Go pack your most important things we are leaving. And Grab my blue bag" Aaron whispered in my ear he handed Nate to me. I got up and walked up to my room. I started packing my clothes.

**"Stop shouting at him he had done nothing wrong, George."**

_"He hasn't but you have. How stupid was I thinking we could work out. All you are is a bad influence for Alex."_

I walk to my Dad's room And look around. I see a blue bag standing in the corner. I grab it. I balance Nate on my hip as I carry the bags down the stairs slowly.

**"I must have been as  stupid as you because I thought I could let you be a father to Nate."**

_"You are not taking my son away."_

**"No, I am not taking your son away. I'm Taking your sons away. Maybe when you calm down Alex will speak to you. But don't expect me or Nate to ever talk to you. Because when he asks why you're not here I will tell him the truth."**

_"Alexander is not your son he is mine. You can't take him away Aaron. You will not be able to support yourself and 3 other people on the little money you get."_

**"I will be able to support myself, Alex and his child, and our three children on my own thank you very much."**

_"We have one child together Aaron."_

**"When I said I was pregnant I wasn't kidding George. I Am and it's twins but you don't care. Like you said it was a mistake."**

I arrive at the bottom of the stairs. Aaron turns to me, he has tears falling down his cheeks. "Ready?" I nod. 

"Alex stop. I'm so sorry son. I don't know what overcame me."  Dad walked towards me. I hand Nate to Aaron. He walked out the door and to the car. I Take my house key out of my pocket and throw it to him.

 

"I'm not your son." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Let me explain. ~George~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning. Quite sad.

_"George! Guess what. You're going to be a daddy again!" Martha ran down the stairs, little Alex was clinging to her neck. Alex was only 6 months old,_

**Nate is 6 months old**

_"What?" She ran up to me and hugged me. Her free arm around my middle and Alex pressed into my chest. "Are-Are you sure we are ready. I mean you're only 19 and this will be our second child"_

**Aaron is 19.**

_"Of course We are ready George. Don't you want a little brother for Lex?"_ _If Martha says we are ready, that means we are._ _Her smile was wide, Her eyes full of love and happiness. I leaned down and kissed her._

**I always had to lean down to kiss Aaron, he was a head shorter than me.**

_"Your wife and son haven't made it, sir. Your son had an undetected heart condition and his heart stopped beating soon after he came out. Your wife, she was too weak, she died shortly after your son. I am so sorry for your loss." The doctor walked away. Alex was sitting next to me, he was 14 months old, He didn't understand, he just lost his brother and mother._

_I sat Alexander in my lap. I will never fall in love again._

**liar.**

_I decided to check on Aaron, he was taking his time in Alexanders' room. I walk up there he was standing with his back to me clutching the desk, his knuckles white. I sniffed the air, He was in heat. I couldn't control my body._

_We kissed_

_We had sex.  
_

_It felt so right._

_Aaron made me feel things I thought I would never feel again, he made me feel warm and happy and loved. I held Aaron as he slept. His hand was placed over my heart, He was so different to Martha yet so similar. They both had that rare smile, it made the room light up as soon as they smiled. But Aaron had deep hazel eyes that were soo much different from Martha's blue ones. I will never let anyone take him away._

**Then Natan appeared. He had Aaron's hazel eyes _, the first time I held him I was scared. This was my little boy._**

_**"Let me remind you that you got me pregnant when I was 18,"**  
_

_"Yes I did Aaron, and I regret it more every day. You are the reason my son Is sitting here 18 and pregnant. I should have known having you here was a mistake" The words were out before I could stop them. Aaron looked hurt._

**I never regretted letting Alex being friends with Aaron, I never regretted sleeping with Aaron, I never regretted Nate. Fuck I love Aaron and Nate.**

_"I'm not your son"_

**This hurt me the most, Alex leaving me. I did everything to make him happy, to keep him safe. But because of my stupidity, I hurt him so badly he left me.**

**I lost my sons and my Mate... not my mate... the love of my life. because of a stupid fear I have. I wanted to stop them, tell them how much I love them, but I knew that I hurt them too Deeply.**

I walked into my room holding Alexanders' shirt and Nate's teddy bear. I lie down on the bed, On Aaron's side. All their scents made me feel at home. I cried as I took a swing of the bottle of whiskey that stood by my bed. I will never meet my children or Grandchild.

I already miss Alexander's deep laugh and Nate's excited screams. But most importantly I miss holding Aaron in my arms, I miss kissing his head, I miss the small giggle he gave whenever I Kissed his neck.

Why the fuck did I let them go?


	9. Some scars don't heal that fast...or at all. ~Aaron~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I know the chapter will be a little dark but I want to ask a question for the few people that actually read Aaron's part of the story at the end.

_3 Months Later._

The room was dark when I woke up, the only thing illuminating the room was the street lamp outside. I stretch my arms out; There was something heavy on my chest, I look down. 

Alex. His eyes were puffy and red from crying and his lip sore from bitting it. He must have had a nightmare again or George might have said something to him. I don't remember him coming in, he must have come to me in the middle of the night. 

I turn my head slightly, searching for my phone. Alex shuffles in his sleep, mumbling something and hugging me tighter.  I spot my phone on the nightstand. I reach out and pick it up. 

_6:42 am._

Alex starts muttering again. ' _Aaron don't leave me.'_ he goes silent for a second. _"I love Thomas- but -it means you will leave me- won't date him.'_ He is dreaming about Thomas again, I smile. At least one of us can dream about their partner.

I move Alex from my chest and place him on my mattress. He turns on his side and his arm searches for me. He grasps my pillow and sniffs it before bringing it to his chest and hugging it.

I slowly make my way out of my bedroom, I decided to check on Nate. I open the door slightly and peak through the gap in the door. He was asleep in his small toddler bed. 

Nate was 9-months-old now. He learnt how to crawl and started saying 'papa' and 'Ali'. Ali was, unfortunately, what Nate decided to call Alex. He must have decided that Alex was too long to say, and Alexander should probably stop watching Aladdin with Nate. At his 6 months check-up, the nurses tested his blood to check his secondary. My little boy will be an Alpha, George would be proud. I sigh, exept he doesn't care about Nate or Alex or me anymore. 

I close the door to Nates room and walk further down the corridor. The door to Alexander's room was wide open, he must have run out. After Alex and I left George, we managed to find and buy a 5 bedroom house in New York. I bought it with the money my parents left me in their will. I had the whole sum available because I turned 18 and I didn't need to pay for school since I had a scholarship.

I never told anyone about the money waiting for me to turn 18 because I didn't want to make friends that will only care about what money I have in my pocket.

I quickly scan the room and see his phone on the bed. I walk up to to the bed and pick it up.

 _'3 missed calls and 8 messages from 'Daddio :P''_ I knew Alex was terrified because that knothead texted him.I unlock his phone and look at the messages. 

 

_Lex, I'm sorry_

**_You don't care about me, Nate or Aaron_ **

**_You only care about your own ass._ **

_Of course, I care about all 3 of you._

_Forgive me, son._

_Please come back._

_I didn't want to hurt you_

_Alexander, please forgive me._

_I need you son._

_I love you, Alex, Tell Nate I love him. And tell Aaron I love him_

_Ask Aaron to bring you two back, I miss you. I miss all three of you._

 

I decided to write out a quick response.

**_George, Please stop texting Alex, You are scaring him. Leave us alone you made your decisions quite clear last time we saw each other. And I told you not to expect Us to forgive you._**

**_And George, you don't love me, you love the thought of me. You loved the Idea of having someone Like Alex's mother again._ **

**_-Aaron._ **

I drop the phone back on the bed. I glance around the room. It was a medium-sized room that had a portable cot in the corner. Alex was pregnant, I laughed. When we were 13 we told each other stories about how we would be 30 and childless with wonderful jobs and Smart, Handsome and strong mates with giant houses and 4 dogs. 

But look at us now. I was 19 and he was 18 and we were both pregnant. Him with a mate somewhere out in New York either looking for him or not giving a shit to where he is. And me on my second pregnancy and without a mate or husband. 

I look down at my left hand, on the fourth finger lay a simple silver ring. George proposed a week before we left. My heart screamed ' _give him a second chance.'_ But my mind responded ' **you don't want a repeat of Charles Lee do you'**

I turn and walk to the bathroom. I slowly took my clothes off and turn the shower on, As I wait for the water to get warm I inspect my body, my midsection has grown. 

I was bigger than Alex. I am carrying twins, a boy and a girl, while he is carrying one baby, a small boy. I put my hands on my belly.

How will I manage taking care of three kids, Alex, Alex jr and my work?

I let my hands drop to my side and enter the shower, I have a very busy day ahead of me. I have to go to Alex's old house and get some of the documents so he can go to Kings college in September where I will join him, even though Princeton was my dream school, Alex was more important. He would need support and he will not be able to get it from his dad.

I get out after 20 minutes and I get dressed. When I walk out of the bathroom Alex is already dressed and in the kitchen making breakfast. Nate was sitting in his highchair at the table eating cereal. 

We will work together and figure it out. I'm sure.

"Alex I'm going now." He turns to me.

"Are you sure you don't want me to be there when you talk to my dad?" I nod and grab a piece of toast that Alex prepared and walk out, I get into my car and drive to _Geor_ -Washington's house. 

I knock on the door and a tall man opens it. 

It-it couldn't be him.

The man looked like George except his eyes were sunken, he had dark bags under his eyes and a thick beard that was probably not shaved since- Since we left.

"Goodmorning George. I came here to pick up a few things. May I?" I point inside. 

"Aaron-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, *cough* not really *cough* that I left it on a cliffhanger.  
> Next part will be an Alex Pov.  
> And my question is...  
> Aaron might not forgive George so who should Aaron date? 
> 
> Give me your suggestions to who may steal George's mate- I mean Georges Ex-boyfriend, not mate. They didn't bite each other. Aaron doesn't want that. Nor does George. They don't love each other, At all.


	10. Will you finally believe I love you? ~Alex~

Aaron comes back after an hour. He walks into the living room with a file of documents under his arm. He got them! I can finally stop worrying about not being allowed to go to school. I jump up from the couch and rush to him flinging my arms around his neck.

He caught me before either of us would fall, the documents crashing to the ground. "Told you I would get them," he smiles. I hug him tighter letting our a small cry.

"papa papa papa." Nate starts crawling towards us. Aaron lets me go and reaches down to pick up Nate. "Alex get dressed. I believe we promised our Little prince we would get him a new toy if he behaved nicely." I nod.

I walk into my bedroom and get dressed quickly. When I'm ready I walk out. Nate and Aaron are ready and at the door.

 

The ride to the shopping mall was quick. Nate babbled the whole way. When we got out we headed for the toy shop inside. The shop was massive and colourful with loads of employees everywhere. We walked around for a while before a man came up to us. "Can I help you with anything, mon ami?"

Lafayette was standing in front of us with his arms crossed his Omega scent was still sweet but it had a bitter undertone. He was angry. 

"You two disappear for the whole of summer, without telling anyone. We find out from your dad that you are pregnant petit lion. And Thomas will not stop calling us. Every time the questions are the same 'Have you heard from Alex?' 'Did Alex call you?' Mon ami what happened?" I point to some seats. We sit and I tell him the whole story beginning at the party right to where we are.

He listened to the whole story only nodding at some parts and gasping at others. "Mon ami we are fucking killing your dad." Aaron laughs.

"Laf get in line. I want to it first." We talk for a while longer catching up on the things we missed. Lafayette told us about how John moved to South Carolina and that He and Hercules mated over the summer. 

I look around and see that Nate crawled over to a small man in the corner and started crawling onto his lap. The man saw me looking and got up and carried Nate over. "Umm hi...Uh is he yours?" He hands Nate to me, I look at him. 

He seemed familiar. 

It was James Madison. James went to our school but was on the other side of the Year. He was a quiet alpha.

"Thanks, James," Aaron looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Um, Aaron do you remember James? He was in your advanced Maths class." James turned to Aaron. 

Aaron looked at James and their eyes sparkled. True mates. The chance of meeting your true mate is one in a million. Dad said my eyes Sparkled when I met Thomas, but that is some bullshit. "Yo James, who are you talking to?" Thomas separated himself from the crowd and jogged to us. His eyes met mine.

"Alex..." His eyes travelled to my belly. "Can I?" I nodded. He slowly placed his hand on my belly and rubbed it. The baby started reacting, He kicked and moved. Thomas smiled. "They are going to be a football player." I put my hand over his. 

"He." I corrected.

"I'm going to have a son? I'm going to have a son. IM GOING TO HAVE A SON!" he picked me up and spun me around. I felt happy. 

"What is the meaning of this Thomas?" A woman stood behind us she was holding a young boy by his hand. The boy looked nearly identical to Thomas... Oh shit. That is his mother. "Mom meet Alex. My mate and Father of my Son." He stands behind me and hugs me his head on my shoulder and arms on my belly.

I can see James putting his body between Aaron, Nate and Mrs Jefferson in a protecting manner. "Thomas you are too young, you have the whole of your life in front of you," she looked at me." Boy, if we pay you will you never tell anyone about this kid?" 

"Mother! How Dare you?! This is my Baby and my Mate and My future."

"Thomas makes this child disappear or you and James will become homeless." She pointed at Madison. "And you boy. Is that your kid as well?" She looks Aaron up. "Oh, you have a bastard not even a year old and another one on the way? You, young omega, are just a little Slut." 

James puffed his chest out. "How dare you call him a slut?" 

The woman laughed. "James you are a weak alpha. Those kids are not yours, you cant have kids, so why bother protecting the slut?" Mrs Jefferson waved off his response. "Thomas, James your things will be sent to either of the Sluts apartments. I wish I never took you in James, you tainted my son." She flipped her hair and walked out.

"Well that happened," James said his voice unsteady. I looked at him he wasn't stood in front of Aaron anymore, he was holding him. He had Nate in his other hand. Nate was playing with James' hair. 

"You could move in with us," Aaron said. James looked at him. So did Thomas "You would so that for us, for me?" He nodded. "Even after I... broke your hand? Sorry about that by the way."

"I'll forgive you under one condition." Thomas looked up hopeful nodding his head frantically. "Love Alex and the babe with everything you have in your heart." 

"I will." 

Aaron smiles. He looks down at James' hand that was around his pregnant belly, James was subconsciously stroking it. He moved his arm so that it was around James' waist. "Right guys we have places to be."

For now. All was good.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus:  
> "Um... Mon ami... Next time can you- Uh-Any other stores, And not the toy store please?" Lafayette says quietly from his position on the couch.
> 
> Anyway. Wonder who will find out about James next chapter. Hmmmm...


	11. Why do you care? ~Aaron~

"George, please. I'm not here to fight or even talk to you. I'm here to get Alex's documents so he can go to college. So if you could just let me in." I squeeze past George and walk up the stairs. I was holding my belly, I no longer felt the safe and calm vibe that George usually gave out. I felt insecure, like George would attack me any second. 

Alexander's room was a mess. There was a lot of clothes scattered around the room, stacks of books in the corners, and an unmade bed. I spot the red file I am looking for on the desk. I pick it up and turn to leave. George was blocking the door. 

"Aaron, please come back. I love you, I love Nate and Alex and I love our unborn child." He reaches his hand out to touch my belly. I step back, afraid. He could hurt me and the babies anytime he wanted to. "George. Please Le-leave me a-alone." I stutter. He grabs my wrists, the folder falling to the ground, and pins me to the wall with my wrists above my head.

"Please Aaron. One last chance." I shake my head. I tug my wrists trying to break his hold. 

"George you are hurting me." He lets go. I lean down and grab the folder. I rush past him and out the door of the bedroom. I fly down the stairs and throw the door open. I rush out to my car and get in. 

As I drive away I can see George standing at the door, he had a pained expression on his face.

 

I arrive at my house a few minutes later. I had managed to calm myself down enough for it not to be visible in my scent. Both Alex and Nathan didn't need to know what happened with George. I calm my breathing before opening the door to the house. 

I held the documents under my arm as I walked into to the living room, Nate was playing on the ground surrounded by his toys and Alex was sitting on the couch, reading something on his phone. I wave the documents around. "Told you I would get them."

Alex looks at me and jumps off the couch he throws himself at me, the documents crashing to the floor, his arms hugging me. His scent told me he felt relieved, I don't know if it was because I was home safely or because he could finally go to school. I let him out of my arms.

"Papa, Papa, papa!" Nate was crawling towards me while babbling and calling for me. I pick him up and turn to Alex.

"Get dressed, please. I believe we promised our Little prince we would get him a new toy if he behaved nicely." he nodded and smiled before turning and leaving the room. I quickly collected the necessities that I would need for the trip and waited by the door for him. 

He came out and we were ready for the trip. We sat in the car while Nate 'told us' about his day. 

We walked into the giant shopping mall and into the toy store. Nate was extremely excited. He was bouncing up and down in my arms. When we walked into the enormous toy store we get stopped by Laf they start talking to us about what we have been doing since we left school. We talked for a few minutes before a man walks up to us, his face seemed familiar. He was beautiful and strong, his muscles defined and his shirt was a little tight showing off the rest of his chest. He was holding Nate. Alex stands up and takes him, thanking the man. 

"Um, Aaron do you remember James? He was in your advanced Maths class." The man turns to me and his eyes sparkle. True Mates. A woman starts shouting I ignore her until she turns to me.

"Oh, you have a bastard not even a year old and another one on the way? You, young omega, are just a little Slut." Her words hit me hard, She called Nate a bastard and me a slut. I cower behind James.

"How Dare you call him a slut?"

"James you are a weak alpha. Those kids are not yours, you cant have kids, so why bother protecting the slut?" That is a  good question. I try to move away from James only to be pulled back and for him to wrap an arm around my belly, he puts his palm flat on my stomach. The babies respond, kicking and jumping around, they recognised James as their Dad. I lean my head against his neck inhaling his scent. It was weaker than Georges and even Thomas', it was almost Beta like.  

"Thomas, James, your things will be sent to either of the Sluts apartments. I wish I never took you in James, you tainted my son." James took Nate from me and held him on his left hip his right arm still wrapped around me. The woman stormed off.

"Well, that Happened." James' voice was shaky. He was subconsciously stroking my belly which was calming the twins and they barely even moved now.

"You can move in with us." 

 

Mrs Jefferson sent all their stuff to our house the following morning, there was a lot of stuff. Most of it went to the attic or the basement. Thomas moved into Alexander's room and James into mine. The whole day was filled with sorting through stuff and moving it into the correct rooms. By the time it was dark everything was sorted, Nate was asleep and Alex and Thomas were in their bedroom.

I walk out of the bathroom and I see James was sitting on our bed reading a book. "James. We need to talk." I bite my lip as I sit down on the bed. 

"What is it, Darling?" He takes my hand and starts rubbing small circles in it.

"James, I love you a lot and I want to spend the rest of my life with you..." He kisses my knuckles.

"But..."He says his voice quiet and calm.

"I'm terrified beyond belief. I've been in two horrible relationships within the past 3 years and I'm scared that our relationship will be like that." My voice cracked a couple of times, there were tears travelling down my face.

He lifted a hand to my face and wiped the tears away.

"My Darling, believe me, we will take it as slow as you want. I will never rush you into anything." He places a hand on my belly. "I love you and Nate and the babies. Even though they are not mine, I will always treat them as if they were. I don't care if we will be together as boyfriends, husbands or Mates. As long as you and my babies will be there I will be happy. "

"I love you Aaron."

 

 


	12. How lucky we are to be alive right now.

_4 years later._

 

We were a happy, big family. Aaron gave birth to the twins and named them Abigail and Benjamin. He and James officially mated soon, Aaron changed his as well as the children surnames to Madison. James was a great dad, he always looked after the children and made sure they were happy. If you see them on the streets you would easily assume that James was their biological father, all of the kids took up at least a few of his characteristics, for example, all of the kids had a southern accent.

They were very happy.

Alex and Thomas were overjoyed when their son came into the world they named him Jack. Jack was one the loudest child in the whole house, louder than Nate, Abi and Ben put together but when you acknowledge who his parents are you stop being so shocked.

 

"Happy birthday James." Thomas sat down opposite him with his glass of wine. James smiled and raised his glass "Thanks, Thomas. I never thought I would be here on my twenty-fourth birthday. Married and mated with three children. If someone told me This would happen five years ago I would have told them that they are insane. But now, There is not a better place on earth where I would rather be." James took a sip of his wine.

Aaron and Alex walked into the room talking and holding their own glasses, Alexanders filled with wine and Aarons with orange juice. Aaron sat down next to James snuggling into his side. "Hey darling, how come you don't have a glass of wine?"

Aaron smiled. "It's not good for me, the alcohol." 

James raised his eyebrow in a questioning manner. "Kids come in here for a second," Aaron called out loud.

Nate, Abi, and Ben ran into the room and proudly showed off their t-shirts.

Ben's t-shirt was white with blue text _'Finally! Now I won't be the youngest!'_

Abigails was White with pink text on it. _'I want it to be a little Sister!'_

Nate had the only Black t-shirt. It had white text that said, _"NOT again!"_

"What is this? Aaron?" James said his voice quivering. Alexanders hands flew to his mouth suppressing a gasp, Thomas had his mouth open in shock. "This means that we are going to have a baby James." Aaron pulled up his shirt and placed James' hand on the little bump there.

James Kissed Aaron passionately. "I love you so much, Aaron. You already gave me three wonderful children and are giving me another one. I love you."

 

Later that night everyone went their separate ways. Thomas and Alex were sitting in their room just taking in the silence. 

"Thomas?" Alex's voice was quiet.

"Yes, darling?" 

"Do you want to have another child. In the future, I mean."

"Of course I do darling. If you want we can start trying now. Practise makes perfect."

 

_The end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> William James Madison was born 7 months later. Closely followed by his nephew Reese Thomas Jefferson who was born 4 months later.
> 
> Thank you for supporting this Fic. Love Ya.


End file.
